Jail Break
by Padfoot57
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Another alternate ending to Time Bomb.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another alternate ending to "Time Bomb," but it's shorter than "Time Out." ( I recommend reading "Time Out" to be more familiar with my OCs.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami and I am making no profit from this. All publicly recognizable characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. **

The jail was oddly quiet.

Rick watched the other inmates with curiosity; they weren't as loud and disruptive as usual. Ivan seemed to be waiting for something and wasn't too keen on conversation. The guards had picked up on this change and were watching them closely. The day went by with nothing out of the ordinary.

At about nine that night Rick noticed Ivan put a popper* in the door. He didn't question it but knew something was going down. Luckily the guards didn't notice otherwise they both would be put in confinement. The guards were too busy with the more violent offenders.

There was an uproar on the floor above them and most likely someone wasn't cooperating. Ivan jumped to his feet as a gangbanger disguised as a jail guard handed him a large book through the bars.

"Cпасибо,"[thank you] Ivan thanked him; the man nodded and hurried out before anyone noticed he was an imposter. Rick looked at Ivan questioningly. Ivan glanced at the hall outside and then handed the book to Rick. The book was a large King James Bible and Rick flipped it open. His eyes widened at the Smith and Wesson 586. There was also a silencer in the book safe.

"You're a cop right?" Ivan asked.

"Was, yes."

"Then you can get us out of here with that," Ivan said.

"I think I could," Rick said. He did in fact know the lay of the entire jail.

"Let's go," Ivan said and slid the door open.

"Now?"

"Yes, this is our only chance," Ivan said. Rick nodded and screwed the silencer to the end of the gun. They crept out of their cell and found that everyone else had as well. Both men ducked as guards from below began firing at the escaping mass. A few others had gotten guns as well and silent bullets struck guards down.

"We got em' locked up!" an inmate shouted triumphantly from above. The rest of the floor cheered and ran down the stairs. Rick and Ivan took to the side wing with Rick leading.

"Where are we going man?" Ivan asked.

"There's a side entrance but it's probably guarded. I think we can get out that way," Rick said and slowed down with the revolver held in front of him as they rounded the corner.

_Pfft, Pfft. _

He fired the gun twice at the two guards and they both fell.

"Nice shooting," Ivan chuckled and took one of the guard's guns and his keys as well.

"Twenty years of practice," Rick chuckled. No alarms had gone off seeing the disguised had disabled that and the phone lines. "Who planned this?" Rick asked as they dashed across the courtyard.

"The gangs worked together to get their people back out." Ivan panted.

"Wish you had told me this," Rick chuckled and pulled a broken lock from the prison gate.

"I didn't know you had people on the outside." Ivan said.

"There are people that owe me so yes I do," Rick said.

"That's always a good thing," Ivan said. They ducked as a few shots rang out and hit the ground around them. The two men dashed out of the gate and into the marshy land surrounding the building. A van sped down the road and honked for them. Rick opened the driver's side.

"Move over I can elude other cops," he told the man sitting there and jumped behind the wheel. Ivan climbed into the back along with five others that ran up. Rick could see at least three patrol cars heading their way; someone must have had a cell phone.

Rick floored the accelerator and missed being hit by another car by two feet. He regained control and took back roads to reach North Miami, by Biscayne Park. Rick gave the wheel over to Ivan after reaching his destination.

"God bless you brother," Ivan called before speeding off into the park. Rick jogged up to the small storage block that only a few people knew about and found the extra key to his garage under a rock. He fiddled with the lock for a minute with trembling hands then opened the garage. It was pretty much empty except for the covered Mustang; it was the only car he had kept after stealing it. The rest had been sold for a good value.

He pulled the cover off the dark burgundy 2007 model and sat inside. Rick brushed away a few cobwebs and put the gun on the seat beside him. There was also a police issue Sig Sauer in the consol along with an extra magazine. Rick knew he would need this car sometime and he was glad he saved it.

He took off the top of the orange jumpsuit and left the white tank top on. The Mustang's engine stalled a few times as he tried to start it but the third time was the charm. Rick smiled and shut the garage behind him before turning to drive out of town. Rick drove through the park and was stopped in the most isolated area. He stared in disbelief at the Hummer parked across the road and he red head leaning against it.

Rick looked behind him to turn around but there was another Hummer coming his way. In a panic he drove the mustang into the woods and weaved in between the trees. Rick knew this would probably be a losing battle but tried anyways. He got back up onto the road before Horatio could turn the Hummer and sped through the city and onto the highway.

* * *

*Popper- usually a toothpaste tube cap that can be stuck onto the frame of doors and can fool sensors into indicating the door is shut. Inmates use this to get out of their cells undetected and wander the corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jag Lady and HoratioCraver101 for the reviews. **

Chapter 2 

Rick worriedly glanced in the rearview mirror and gave the Mustang more gas. He was now almost flying at 90 miles an hour. He weaved in and out of late night traffic and headed north. Rick cursed as he could see red and blue flashing a mile or so behind him. He pushed the car to over 100 miles an hour and spent an hour putting distance between him and the Hummers.

"Oh shit," Rick cursed as the Empty light came on and beeped. He had less than a quarter of a tank and he couldn't make that last hauling ass like he was. Rick slowed down and got off the nearest exit. He pulled into a small gas station and filled the tank as quickly as the pump could go. Rick sighed and put the pump back before taking off. He felt horrible for not paying but had no money and no time.

_I really am not meant to be a criminal, _Rick thought. It looked like they had given up on chasing him; Rick saw no lights and didn't hear any sirens. He was now somewhere between West Palm and Jupiter. Rick relaxed some and slowed down to 80 for another hour and a half before pulling of the interstate and found a rundown motel. He was longing for a bed and a telephone. The problem was he didn't have any money. Rick scowled and drove along a few back roads and crossed a tiny bridge. He stopped on the bridge, took the silencer off the Smith and Wesson and tossed the gun into the marsh. If he was caught again they would not have physical evidence that he killed anyone. There were always the cameras but he had learned that could be fought.

Rick found a deserted area and turned the car off. He watched the distant lights of the interstate for a little while before drifting off to sleep clutching his Sig Sauer.

* * *

Rick woke up in a slow haze. The heat and gentle noises of the nearby swamp fuzzed his senses and it took him a moment to react to a large vehicle's motor. He jerked awake and panicked as he looked up into the passenger window of a Hummer. Eric Delko sneered down at him and Rick quickly turned the engine over. He gunned the engine and scraped against the side of the Hummer. The Mustang's back tires caught nothing but mud and it was no match for the six thousand pound Hummer.

Rick growled in defeat and jumped into the back seat as the two CSIs came at him with guns drawn. There were no side doors so it would be difficult to drag him out.

"Come out here Rick," Horatio said and peered into the vehicle.

"I ain't going back," Rick snarled and held his gun out of sight.

"You committed a crime you have to pay for it." Horatio said. _Yes and I might just commit two more crimes…. What have I become? _Rick asked himself.

"I didn't kill Nevins," Rick said and watched Eric out of the corner of his eye.

"You stole cars, drugs, and gas," Horatio said.

"I stole from thieves," Rick growled. "Except for the gas," he added lamely.

"You also escaped from prison, how many of those guards did you kill Rick?" Horatio asked.

"You can't prove anything," Rick said.

"We have cameras," Horatio said.

"That can be disproved and you know it Horatio," Rick snorted. He clutched the hilt of his gun tighter with frustration.

"Rick get out of the car or I will mace you," Horatio threatened.

"Mace away," Rick hissed.

"Eric, will you do the honors?" Horatio asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Eric chuckled and produced a can of mace. Rick froze and took hold of the barrel of his gun. As Eric pointed the can toward him Rick cracked his hand with the butt of the gun. Eric yelled in pain and Rick took the can before either could react. He gave Eric a face full of mace and yelled when Horatio's gun went off and shattered the small back window.

"Rick!" Horatio yelled before being hit with mace as well. Rick shoved a fuming and temporarily blinded Horatio to the side as he jumped out of the car and went to the driver's side of the Hummer. He was almost jerked off his feet as Eric grabbed him from behind and twisted his arm behind his back.

"You're under arrest Stetler," Eric growled.

"Not again," Rick growled back and swung at his head. Rick's gun had dropped to the ground and was kicked under the Hummer. Eric threw him against the Hummer aided by Horatio. Rick struggled harder when he heard Horatio fiddling with a pair of cuffs. He turned around and tried to wrestle the handcuffs away from him and ended up pinned against the Hummer again. Horatio and Rick stared as an arm wrapped around Eric's neck and yanked him backwards.

"Get em' Rick!" Aeon yelled and grappled with Eric. Rick grinned and twisted Horatio's arms behind his back.

"Damn it," Horatio cursed as Rick snapped handcuffs on his wrists.

"This time I win," Rick sneered and pushed him into the backseat of the Hummer. He closed the door and watched Aeon pin Eric down and cuff him. It was amusing to him to see someone smaller then Eric take him down without any problems.

"Watch my hand man!" Eric spat.

"What happened to it?" Aeon asked.

"None of your business," Eric snarled.

"Yeah, I probably don't want to know," Aeon said and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you going to do with us?" Eric asked.

"Well we could sell you to the Noches," Rick said slowly and looked like he was thinking about it. "Or we could just leave you here for your re enforcements to pick you up."

"Let's go with the latter Rick." Aeon said. "Libby is probably having a hell of a time keeping them away. She said something about a semi truck. Besides we don't have time to barter with any gangs at the moment."

"How did you find me?" Rick asked.

"I followed the coordinates from this Hummer." Aeon said and put Eric in the back with Horatio.

"You're the best mistake Speedle ever made," Rick chuckled and patted Aeon on the back.

"That makes me fell all warm and fuzzy," Aeon laughed. "What about Libby?"

"She's the devil's seed," Rick chuckled.

"Let's get going and she'll meet up with us later. I want to know every detail about that prison break," Aeon said and they trotted to his SUV.

"How many escaped?" Rick asked.

"Last time I heard there were _300 _inmates unaccounted for." Aeon said.

"Holy shit," Rick whistled.

"How did you do it?"

"Sarnoff handed me a gun and we ran for it," Rick shrugged.

"There's got to be more than that."

"Not really. Apparently this had been planned for a while and I was never let in on it." Rick said and glanced back as they drove toward the highway.

"That's insane. All of the alarms were disarmed and everything," Aeon said.

"I know; it is a feat. I bet that's the largest escape in history." Rick said.

"Well behaved people never make history," Aeon chuckled.

* * *

**Too OOC? **

**Hope not... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jag Lady, refreshingbeverage and HoratioCraver101 for the reviews. **

Chapter 3 

"What just happened H?" Eric asked and rested his head against the seat.

"I have no idea," Horatio said.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Eric sighed. They sat in silence until another Hummer and a few patrol cars pulled up. Ryan and Jesse crept toward the Mustang and checked it before opening the Hummer.

"Um… how?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ask Wolfe just get us out," Eric snapped.

"Fine, why are your faces red?" Ryan asked. They both gave him a steely glare and shuffled out of the Hummer. Ryan and Jesse had a hard time unlocking the cuffs. Horatio's came off first seeing they had a key for them. Aeon's however were a different brand all together.

"We'll have to cut these off," Jesse said.

"Great," Eric sighed.

* * *

Two days later 

"Why here?" Rick asked and looked out at the thick woods.

"There are not many people in the town, this house is isolated and we are over a thousand miles from Miami." Libby said.

"This place got over twelve feet of snow last winter," Rick said.

"Great for skiing," Libby grinned.

"I don't ski," Rick said and ran his fingers through his now blonde hair. It was a dirty blonde color and Libby had made it look natural.

"Learn then," Libby said and walked to the second floor of the stone house. It was small but very beautiful and cozy. Aeon and Libby had been helping Rick find suitable furniture and supplies to fill it up. Rick wasn't sure how Libby had gotten this house but he wasn't about to ask questions.

His face had been plastered on the news along with a few of the most dangerous escapees. Horatio had a score to settle with him but Rick never planned on setting foot in Florida again. Hopefully no one would recognize him and he could start his life over again under a new name in a new home. Rick had enough money to live comfortably and Aeon and Libby would always be there for him.

Aeon parked his car outside and walked inside carrying a large box.

"What is that?" Rick asked.

"Stuff," Aeon said and picked up something out of the box.

"You got me a kitten?" Rick laughed in disbelief.

"Ain't she cute?" Aeon asked and petted the orange black and white spotted kitten. He handed the kitten to Rick.

"Beautiful coloring," Rick said.

"Now you can be the crazy old cat man," Libby said after coming down the stairs.

"Good idea," Rick yawned.

"We need to get going," Libby said.

"I understand, thanks for all your help. Be careful in Miami Aeon, people will be looking for you," Rick said.

"I know but I'm a high profile agent. The government can make people "forget," Aeon chuckled.

"That's the only good thing about the government," Libby said and pulled her boots on. "Oh and you need to get rid of that Mustang, never mind I'll sell it to someone. I'll have a new car sent up here for you."

"Thanks Libby," Rick said and set the squirming kitten down. She looked around then dashed into the kitchen to explore. "She's going to be a handful; it'll be like having another kid."

"At least you won't be bored," Aeon said.

"You're right there. Drive safely guys," Rick said and hugged them before they walked out the door. He sadly watched them drive away and was left alone in the woods with his little kitten for companionship. She ran back into the living room and leapt onto the couch. "I think I'll call you Luna," Rick said and picked her up. Luna wiggled free and pounced on his feet. "I guess I have to go get some things for you huh?"

_Ming. _

"I'll take that as a yes," Rick chuckled. He glanced over at the Wide screen TV on the wall and watched Horatio talk about the escapees. He picked up the remote and flicked it off before beginning his new life.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little short. There will be more and I WILL finish this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Jag Lady and refreshingbeverage for the reviews. **

Chapter 4

Eric and Horatio walked through the secured jail to where Rick and Ivan's cell was. This didn't stop inmates from cat calling and yelling insults at the two CSIs.

"Finally get your ass kicked Caine?" One Russian taunted from behind the bars. Horatio ignored him and kept walking.

"Delko did," Another snorted as they walked by. Eric flexed his bandaged hand but didn't say anything. The two CSIs found Ivan and Rick's cell to be blocked off. They ducked under the tape and shone flashlights into the small stone box.

Rick's and Ivan's bunks were messy just like they had left them, there were a few books scattered about and some pictures on the wall. Horatio began to flip through the books, searching for messages. After a few minutes he had flipped through the pages and came up with nothing.

Eric looked through the pictures and found nothing out of the ordinary. He lifted up Ivan's mattress and pulled a shank* out of the side of it. He looked at the sharpened piece of metal for a moment.

"Well that's interesting but not helpful," Horatio said.

"Why don't we question the inmates in the adjoining cells?" Eric asked.

"I guess we can try but most on this floor escaped," Horatio said.

"They might now where Rick was going or the kid that helped him." Eric said.

"I think I've seen him somewhere before but I'm not sure," Horatio said and they exited the cell. The inmate beside Rick's stall smirked and retreated back to his bunk.

"Giles, will you answer a few questions?" Horatio asked. He knew this inmate from a case a few years back. Allen had been put away for possession with intent to sell. Horatio didn't remember the details but knew he probably only got a maximum of ten years.

"What do you want to know?" Allen asked and locked his dark brown eyes with Horatio's blue ones.

"What do you know about Rick Stetler?"

"He's a quiet guy, never got in anyone's way. No one ever bothered him either, with Ivan guarding him no one in their right mind would mess with him." Allen said.

"Did anyone visit him?" Horatio asked, the records had been destroyed during the escape.

"I can't tell you that buddy," Allen chuckled.

"Why not?"

"It's not your business or anyone else's." Allen said.

"Alright. Do you know the kid that helped Rick?"

"Can't tell you that either." Allen said. "He must have been tough to beat you guys up though," Allen laughed.

"Thank you," Horatio sighed with irritation and motioned for Eric to follow him back down the hall.

"What about security footage?" Eric asked.

"Good idea. It will keep Dave busy," Horatio chuckled.

* * *

Later, after dark. 

Aeon nervously walked through the back alleys of Miami. These gang filled areas were his old haunts as a teenager. The CIA agent still had friends out here and liked to check up on them occasionally. Aeon walked along the boardwalk and enjoyed the sound of waves on the sand. Inhaling the sea breeze he wandered down toward the Dade crime lab.

Aeon had been chased around many times by the Officers here. Rick always laughed if it was Horatio that had failed to catch him. Aeon walked through the dark and down into the parking garages. He found himself sort of wandering with no reason, remembering the few good times he had with his father.

"Hey!" Aeon jumped out of his skin and pulled his gun out of the holster. He looked over at Horatio and Eric shrouded by the darkness and wondered what they were doing here so late. The Italian moved behind a car.

"MDPD," Horatio called.

"CIA," Aeon called back.

"Identify yourself," Horatio said and kept his gun trained on Aeon.

"Can't do that," Aeon said.

"If you're CIA then why did you help an escaped convict?"

"He's innocent." Aeon said. He felt sweat drip down his neck. Aeon had to admit he was terrified of Horatio. In his and Libby's opinions he was trigger happy, and a damn good shot as well.

"How can you say that?" Horatio asked. Aeon's glance shifted from Eric to Horatio.

"Your lab is biased; you all detest Stetler." Aeon said. "He was just doing his job." The CIA agent was just making talk so he could move and have a clear escape path. He was moving slowly toward the back of the garage and always kept his gun trained on Horatio.

"Stetler is a thief and a murderer. He killed a state attorney."

"He didn't kill Nevins," Aeon shook his head.

"Do you have evidence?" Horatio asked.

"I'm not authorized to look into the case," Aeon said and ducked behind a stone pillar. He was regretting taking a walk. Even the Mala Noches were never this hostile to him. The Italian glanced back and saw he still had no way out unless he wanted a bullet in his back.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Horatio asked.

"I just went for a walk and wandered here," Aeon said and texted on his phone behind the pillar.

* * *

Libby groaned and covered her head with a pillow as her phone went off. She reached for the nightstand and looked at the text.

_Help me, Dade crime lab garage. _

"Idiot. Out on one of his walks," Libby grumbled and stumbled to her closet to find her bullet proof clothing.

"What's goin on?" Ryan mumbled from the bed.

"Aeon got himself into something. Put this on and come with me," Libby said and tossed him a vest.

"Where?" Ryan asked and slipped into jeans.

"The crime lab." Libby sighed and clipped her gun to her belt.

"At this time of night?" Ryan asked and glanced at the clock, 12:15 AM.

"Yep." Libby said and they walked out to Ryan's Hummer. She drove down to the lab and turned the headlights off before parking around the corner. "I don't know the situation so just follow me," Libby said and hopped out of the truck.

"Alright," Ryan said quietly and crept down the sidewalk behind the red head. Libby peered around the corner and stopped.

"Eric and Horatio are in there, this won't work," Libby whispered and they doubled back to the Hummer.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Get in the back and stay down, I don't want you to get shot," Libby said.

"You are insane," Ryan muttered but did as she said. Libby sped down to the garage and laid on the horn as she screeched to a stop between Aeon and the two CSIs. Aeon gratefully jumped inside and slammed the door before the Hummer lurched and flew out of the garage.

"Libby-" Aeon said.

"Shut up!" Libby snapped angrily and took the back way to get back home.

"I didn't mean-"

"Do you know what you got yourself into? Especially with those two?" Libby exploded.

"I didn't know they would be there!"

"You don't just go walking around a police precinct at night! Caine would have killed you and Delko would have covered for him. What's worse is they probably got the plate number on this Hummer and Ryan will be questioned. Now I have to get rid of the plate and get a new one." Libby rambled then was silent for a while. She stopped in front of Aeon's house and waited for him to get out. She drove off without a word. "From now on your Hummer has been stolen," Libby said and took a turn into Mala Noche territory.

"Where are we going?"

"I have an old friend out here who will take care of the problem," Libby said and stopped by the side of the road. She turned the GPS off and continued on their way.

"Libby I can't be out here," Ryan said nervously.

"Relax," Libby said and pulled into a rundown car lot. Two armed men eyed the vehicle suspiciously. "Stay here," she said and hopped out with her hands raised in surrender. "Tell Ramon Libertad is here," Libby told the men. "He'll know who I am." One nodded and went into a small building.

Ramon was a thin Russian/Cuban who knew his way around cars and the law.

"Libertad, what can I do for you?" Ramon asked.

"Do you think you could have this Hummer in a thousand pieces by tomorrow?" Libby asked.

"Did you hit someone with it or what?" Ramon asked.

"Something like that. You can just chop it and keep the change," Libby said.

"Sounds great, but what do you want in exchange?"

"Nothing for now. I'm just happy to get it off my hands." Libby said and motioned for Ryan to get out.

"What's he doing here?" Ramon asked.

"It's cool, he was helping me. The keys are in the ignition," Libby said.

"Thank you," Ramon said and watched them walk out.

"Are we walking back?" Ryan asked.

"What? Afraid of the dark?" Libby teased.

"No, I'm afraid of what's in the dark," Ryan said. Libby shook her head as they walked back through the city.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the short chapter yesterday. I'm having fun with this story as you can see. **


	5. Interlude

**Thank you Jag Lady, Horatiocraver101 and refreshingbeverage for the reviews. **

Natalia Boa Vista set down her things after a long day at the lab. She had been run around all day to find Ryan's "stolen" Hummer. She knew better but couldn't say anything to anyone else. She put the folder in her bag on the kitchen counter and pulled a drink from the fridge before walking to the living room. A soft knock on the door stopped her half way.

"Coming," Natalia called and put her drink down before opening the door.

"You need to get a chain put on that door," Libby said.

"What's the use? Someone like you would just break it." Natalia said and let her inside.

"Most aren't like me. Do you have my results?" Libby asked.

"Yes, you are very lucky. Horatio was breathing down my neck all day." Natalia sighed and handed her the folder.

"They didn't find the Hummer did they?" Libby asked.

"No, not a trace."

"Good. Why were you chosen to look for it?"

"Calliegh and Ryan are on a kidnapping slash murder case, Eric was out sick today, Walter had some appointment, so it was just Horatio, Jesse and I." Natalia explained.

"Bet that was fun. Well thanks for this," Libby said.

"Wait a minute, what if I lose my job? Horatio will never trust me again." Natalia asked.

"I can get you a job that pays twice as much as this one. Horatio is not much of a saint either. He's almost as dirty as I am." Libby snorted.

"So he did kill that guy in Rio?"

"Yeah, stabbed him. He also killed about ten Noches afterward. I haven't heard the end of that for years. Anyway, I have to go," Libby said.

"Oh alright," Natalia sighed and saw her to the door.

"Thanks again Natalia," Libby said and gave a small wave before sitting in her Firebird. She took a deep breath before opening the folder and looking at the bacterial results. A wide grin spread across her face and she almost shouted with glee. Libby quickly hit the speed dial on her phone and waited impatiently for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"We got em' chief! The samples match!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffie. Unfortunatly I won't be back until Monday. *Runs and hides* **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back a day earlier than I expected. Sorry for the wait. **

**Thank you Jag Lady and Horatiocraver101 for the reviews. **

Chapter 5 

"You want me to come back already?" Rick asked and leaned against the counter.

"Yes, we have new evidence. I think I can also throw your car theft charges away." Libby said.

"How?" Rick asked, bewildered.

"I gave Olansky money to get out of here. Plus, the bacteria mess up will take away the validity of Caine's evidence. It will take the whole lab down; they'll have to be re evaluated."

"Contaminated evidence rocks," Rick chuckled. "So who's bacteria is on the diamonds?" he listened for a moment. "That slimy son of a-"

"I know, I know. Listen I already have a first class reservation for you on the next plane to Miami. Luna can fly with you as well." Libby said. Rick watched the small cat parade across the counter and jump into the sink. "There will be agents there to pick you up."

"What time am I leaving?"

"The plane leaves in an hour. There will be CIA guys at the airport in Pittsburgh just tell them who you are."

"What do they look like?"

"Sunglasses, pure black clothing and they have the round badges with the eagle on them. I have to go Rick, I will see you in a few hours."

"Okay, see you then," Rick said and closed his phone. He watched Luna jump up out of the sink and shake water from her paws. "Let's get you in your carrier little girl, we have a long ride ahead of us," Rick said and picked the tri colored cat up off the counter.

* * *

Libby walked with Aeon up to the crime lab. They had resolved their differences and were going to work together. The two flashed their badges at the front desk and walked into the DNA lab.

"Upstairs," Natalia said, knowing who they were after.

"Thanks," Libby said and both she and Aeon walked up to Horatio's office.

"Natalia who were they?" Calliegh asked.

"Calliegh I advise you to keep your head down and keep your mouth shut." Natalia said.

"They're Feds aren't they?"

"Yeah, and the important ones too." Natalia said and watched Aeon's foot disappear behind the door of Horatio's office.

Horatio looked up from the papers he was writing on.

"Hi," Aeon chuckled and locked the door behind him and leaned against it. Libby approached his desk and sat comfortably in the chair in front of it.

"Who are you?" Horatio asked, he was completely confused and a little anxious.

"I'm Libertad, and that's Aeon Speedle. We are with the Central Intelligence Agency. I am here on the account of IAB Lieutenant Rick Stetler." Libby said and turned on a voice recorder. "And your lab's integrity."

"We have evidence that proves Rick Stetler stole a hundred grand worth of diamonds and testimony to him stealing cars from the impound lot." Horatio said.

"You never re ran the bacterial evidence to be sure. The problem is, you hate Stetler. Since the bacteria on the folder matched the diamonds you automatically had convicted Rick. Do you know who else touched that folder without gloved hands? Your brother in law Eric Delko." Libby said and watched Horatio swallow. "I had my mole run gloves Delko had worn against the diamond evidence and guess what? It's a perfect match. Any comments Lieutenant?"

"Eric has no motive," Horatio said.

"Actually he has all the motive in the world but I can't say anything about that at the moment." Libby said and turned her voice recorder off. "If you'll excuse me I have to go pick someone up," Libby said and stood up.

Aeon unlocked the door and stepped out. He looked down and watched Delko be walked to interrogation by two of their agents. Libby joined him and trotted down the stairs.

"Don't let anyone talk to him, I'll be back in fifteen," Libby called to the agents and went out to her SUV. She drove out to the airport and waited for Rick's plane to land. He walked down to the carousel and waved when he saw Libby.

"I thought someone else was picking me up." Rick chuckled, handed Luna's carrier to her and picked his suitcase up.

"I got done with Horatio early, let's go." Libby said and they put his things in the back before stopping at her house. Libby let Luna loose in her laundry room so she couldn't get lost in the house.

"Is there someone staying here?" Rick asked after seeing a suitcase in her bedroom.

"Not for long, why?" Libby asked and looked innocent.

"Who is he?"

"That's none of your concern. Now let's go, I have a CSI to put away."

* * *

Libby was irked when she saw Delko talking to his lawyer.

"It's the law," Aeon shrugged.

"I know. It won't make any difference anyway." Libby said. Rick looked nervous and glanced back at the labs. "Why do we have to do this here? I hate all this glass."

"Nowhere else I guess," Aeon said.

"Great. Keep an eye on Rick for me; I don't want anyone approaching him." Libby said before walking into interrogation.

* * *

Natalia felt like everyone's eyes were on her. She was in fact a mole, once for the FBI and now for the CIA. She saw Horatio was agitated as he walked into her lab.

"Natalia do you know anything about this?" He demanded. Natalia swallowed and tossed her used gloves into the trash can.

"I quit," Natalia said with a shaking voice.

"What?"

"I don't want to be another Stetler. I'll send my resignation papers in tomorrow." Natalia said, pushed past him and joined Aeon and Rick.

"What's up?" Aeon asked with concern.

"I just quit. Can I stay with you until this is over?"

"Sure." Aeon sighed. Natalia looked up at Rick's hair.

"That's a nice look," she snickered.

"Oh shut up." Rick said but smiled.

* * *

"So you steal diamonds to frame Rick and also pin the blame on him for the car bomb," Libby said and leaned on the glass table.

"I advise my client not to comment," The fair haired young lawyer said in a matter-of-faculty tone. Libby ground her teeth and fought back a nasty comment that could get her into trouble. She detested lawyers but unfortunately they were supported by law.

"If he don't talk then he could get a worse sentence," Libby growled through clenched teeth. This lawyer was young and cocky; most knew not to mess with her and wouldn't take cases if she was the prosecutor.

"I'm not going to talk to you anyways." Eric said.

"Fine, have it your way." She nodded to the officer in the room. "Take him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me. I plan on living at least another 60 years. **

**I don't have writer's block I just wasn't allowed on the computer for something that wasn't my fault. What else is new? **

**I will be working on this in school and here. I made a promise to finish this and I will. **

Chapter 7

"I really don't care if he goes away or not." Libby told Aeon and leaned against the wall. "I just want all of these mistakes and conflicts of interest to be brought to light."

"Yeah, but what are they going to do with Rick until this goes to court?" Aeon asked.

"I have no idea," Libby said after a moment. "I guess he'll be put in protective custody." She shrugged and glanced over at the tall man.

"Maybe talk to the DA?"

"Do we have a new DA yet?"

"I don't know, that's for you to find out. I'm just the babysitter." Aeon shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just take Rick back home with me until this gets sorted out."

* * *

"There is really not a prerequisite for this situation," Matt Kinch frowned. He was Libby and Aeon's boss. "He broke out of prison and should be sent back but the evidence was compromised by the lab."

"Do we just wait for the trial?" Libby asked.

"That's all that can be done. Tell me everything you know." Matt said and lit a cigar. He, Rick and Libby were sitting in her backyard, watching her cat chase after bugs in the grass.

"Delko stole the diamonds from the evidence locker. He placed them in Ryan Wolfe's apartment and hoped to frame him. Instead the lab screwed up on Caine's account and found Rick guilty instead. Along with that the blame for Nevins' murder was placed on him."

"So now that blame could transfer to Delko." Matt nodded.

"Yes, and Caine could even be called into question. The last few years he has been in command have had many conflicts of interest."

"Rick was also was caught on camera shooting two guards."

"He was under pressure from the mob." Libby shrugged.

"You better pray that goes over in court," Matt snorted and took a long drag on his cigar.

"It will." Libby yawned.

"You are too confident; this will be a difficult case."

"I have to have some hope don t I?" Libby said and glanced into the house. "I'll be back," She said and walked inside. She walked to the door and let Ryan inside. "Came to get your things?" Libby asked.

"No, why?" Ryan asked.

"I thought the other night would have scared you off."  
"Got to help your friends right?" Ryan said.

"Look, I'm sorry about Eric. People can turn on you," Libby sighed.

"I know, he never really liked me anyways."

"You've been a scapegoat for a while. Anyway, Rick is staying here for I don't know, a few days. Are you two going to fight?"

"I have nothing against Rick. I think I need to apologize."

"Rick will understand. My boss is here as well, we are discussing the case." Libby said and took beers out of the refrigerator for them.

"Do you think Eric killed Nevins as well?" Ryan asked and took the cap off his bottle.

"Rick says he didn't do it and so far he hasn't lied about anything. The good thing is there is no evidence to convict him. Eric is another story though. I am thinking he wanted Nevins' job. "

"What about the car?"

"No one can prove he sold it to be used in a bombing."

"What about the bomber?"

"He wouldn't testify."

"Oh, right. We thought we would lose the case over that." Ryan said and sipped on his beer.

"I wish you would have and we wouldn't have these problems." Libby chuckled and watched her cat jump onto the counter. He was black with little patches of orange on his coat.

"He has something in his mouth," Ryan said and wrinkled his nose.

"Take it outside Snickers," Libby told the cat. Instead he dropped a large spider on the counter. Snickers meowed up at them, proud of his catch. "Ew! Ryan get it out of here!" Libby squealed and ran into the living room.

"I don't like spiders either," Ryan said.

"Get it, you are the man," Libby said and walked outside as the spider began to crawl across the counter. "Rick, go get the spider out of my kitchen."

"A spider? Really?" Rick chuckled and went inside. He saw Snickers sitting on the counter and Ryan was watching the spider walk along the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying hello," Ryan shrugged.

"You're the one who's staying here aren't you?" Rick asked and found a cup and plate to catch the spider.

"I have only been with her for a week or so," Ryan said.

"How did you meet?" Rick asked and put the cup over the spider.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Not if you don't want to," Rick said and trapped the spider under the cup and plate. Snickers watched him and meowed as Rick took it back outside.

"Then I plead the fifth." Ryan said and joined Libby outside.

"You need to decide what you are going to do about the grand theft auto." Kinch was talking with Libby.

"I already took care of it." Libby said.

"Did you kill him?" Kinch asked accusingly.

"No I did not. I just paid him to leave."

"That better be all. Where did you send him?"

"It was his choice not mine."

"If he turns up dead you will lose your job."

"Understood."

* * *

Libby walked into the jail the next morning to give Eric another chance. The guards let her through and she went to the visiting area. After ten minutes Libby began to wonder what was taking so long. A minute later a young nervous man came through the door.

"W-we can't find him," the officer said.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Libby exploded. "Just get me the warden."

"Yes ma'am." The officer said and trotted out of the room. Libby walked out as well and called her boss. "We may have a situation they lost Delko."

"That's just great. Okay I will get alerts out to airports and bus lines."

"Especially to Cuba, Rio, and Mexico. If he gets out there we'll never find him again."

"Consider it done; cover every inch of that jail."

"You got it. Can you also have someone check up on Caine and Duquesne? I want to know where they have been in the past twelve hours."

"Who is the boss here?"

"Sorry, I'm just upset."

"I know, get to work." Kinch said before hanging up. Libby sighed before meeting with the jail warden and locking the building down. She began to go through the cells and question inmates.

"COME ON BOYS SOMEONE MUST HAVE SEEN SOMETHING!" Libby called through the halls. "I'M WITH THE CIA I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP ONE OF YOU I IF YOU CAN HELP ME." She moved onto another cell block and was beckoned by one inmate.

"He went through here," he said.

"Was he with anyone?" Libby asked.

"If I could tell you I would."

"That helps. Thank you," Libby said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Jag Lady and RefreshingBeverage for the reviews. **

**Sorry about the delay. It can't be helped but I should have the final chapter up soon. **

**Chapter 8 **

Rick and Ryan were silent with each other after Libby left. Aeon stayed in the living room and was using software to check up on all of Eric's usual haunts.

"It's too quiet in here," Aeon complained.

"Well sorry," Ryan snorted.

"We don't do tricks," Rick said.

"Testy," Aeon said under his breath.

They wouldn't get any leads until two days later. Libby, Horatio, Calliegh, Aeon and Ryan were sent out to the Texas desert to the Mexico border. Libby decided to take a quad instead of an off road vehicle. She weaved through rough terrain and stopped a few times for a break.

She spotted him a few miles from the border and gave chase.

Eric would slow down and just about collapse every few minutes. Libby stopped when he did and waited for him to run again. He got the hint and moved as fast as his body would allow him to the border.

"Why are you letting me go?" Eric asked.

"You are out of my jurisdiction now," Libby shrugged after pulling her helmet off.

"What about the things I did?"

"Many have done worse, besides I've see what happens to cops in prison."

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem, we're family. Now go, I'll head the others off."

"Family? What do you mean?" Eric asked. Libby smirked and put on a pair of sunglasses. She put her hands on her hips.

"Do I look familiar?"

"Does he know?" Eric asked after a minute.

"Nope, and I intend to keep it that way." Libby said and put the helmet back on. "I don't want to see you back in the US, be careful out there."

"Okay, thank you." Eric said and watched her kick up dust through a crack in the fence.

The quad stopped next to a Jeep and Libby cut the engine.

"He's not out there." she said.

"Do you think he crossed already?" Horatio asked.

"Unless he's down the way then yes he did cross." Libby said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Aeon asked.

"No, I think I'm going to head back. It's way too hot out here."

"Be careful," Aeon said and they drove out to the West. She took it a little slower driving back to their SUVs.

The hot wind blew sand around the ATV and whistled through the suspension. Libby pondered her decision for a few minutes but decided to stand by it. No suspect meant no trial.

* * *

Back in Miami things settled down some with Rick out of jail and the agents were back in their homes.

"Did you let him go?" Rick asked as they sat in his new living room.

"Does it matter?" Libby asked and scratched Luna's head as she jumped onto the couch.

"No, I just want to know."

"As far as anyone knows, he jumped the border before I could catch him. And I want it to stay that way." Libby said slowly and didn't reveal any emotion on the issue.

"Fine, have it your way. Does Kinch suspect anything?"

"I think he's on to me but I can't change that." Libby yawned. "I'm sorry but I have to go, my flight leaves in an hour."

"Thanks for the help, company and everything else," Rick hugged her before she walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and given me advice. **

**Chapter 9 **

Horatio and his team sat around his neat living room sipping on assorted drinks.

"Do you think she left him alive?" Ryan asked no one in particular.

"I think she has some mercy," Horatio said.

"I have never heard much good about the CIA." Jesse said. "They seem like a shady organization."

"Of course, they're the government," Frank said and they all laughed a little.

Libby tightened the reins on her stallion Cheveyo as they slowed near boggy ground. She glanced back at Calliegh on her other horse, a buckskin named Blackfoot. Cheveyo tossed his black and tan head as flies landed in his ears.

"It's nice out here," Calliegh remarked.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place to ride," Libby said and watched a Crane take off from behind a few reeds. Cheveyo watched it with curiosity.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Calliegh asked, already having an idea.

"Eric," Libby said and walked her horse through the mud. Blackfoot hesitated a moment before following her.

"What about him?"

"He's alive, if you were wondering. I let him cross into Mexico."

"I was hoping you would say that." Calliegh said and looked across the ocean. They stopped the horses for a moment to let them rest. "I want to know why you let him go. Especially since he let Rick go to jail without speaking up."

"I… I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I also didn't want to see him get ripped apart in jail. He's probably put away a good chunk of the people in there."

"Thanks." Calliegh said after a minute.

"If you want to see him you probably could. I have a few friends in Mexico who I asked to find him somewhere to live and work." Libby said.

"Where have you been to in the world?"

"Just about everywhere. I hate the Middle East, but I love Egypt, Germany, Spain, and Italy. Everyone needs to go see Rome, it's worth it."

"Have you been to Area 51?"

"Yes I have."

"Is it true there are aliens in cryogenic chambers?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"That's harsh."

"Sorry, it's the way it is. We are sworn to secrecy the minute we are admitted to the CIA; especially regarding Area 51. I will tell you I never want to go back there."

"That bad?"

"Yep." Libby said and they continued on a dirt path through the glades. The horses spooked at a hissing gator and cantered through the reeds. Libby touched her heels to the Mustang's sides and they blasted at a gallop over grass and caused several birds to fly squawking away in a panic. Calliegh and Blackfoot happily followed enjoying the freedom of the gallop.

The pair slowed down in a boggy area when the horses were knee deep in mud. Blackfoot hated the feeling of mud on his legs and hooves and shook his feet after they stepped onto solid ground. Libby could see their trucks up through the trees and rode to them.

"Thanks for the ride, I enjoyed it," Calliegh said after they dismounted.

"No problem. I love taking people out and getting both horses exercise at the same time." She said and pulled the saddle off of Cheveyo's back. The dunalino sighed in relief and dropped his head. Blackfoot continued to prance and switch his tail. "He must have thoroughbred somewhere in his line," Libby muttered. Calliegh helped unsaddle her horse and put the tack back into the trailer. Libby led both horses up into the trailer and shut the tail gate behind them.

"Thanks again," Calliegh said and they shook hands.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Of course," Calliegh smiled and climbed into her Hummer. Libby waved before driving off and turning onto a larger road. She smiled to herself, content she had done the right thing.


End file.
